The present invention relates to a strobe adapter provided with not only a mechanism for flashing in synchronism with the shutter opening but also a flash delaying device capable of synchronizing the flashing of a mechanically triggered flashbulb provided for a pocket camera.
Simple pocket cameras are very convenient to carry and handle and are widely used. These cameras are provided with a striker which is pushed up or projects when a shutter release button is depressed so as to trigger a triggered type flashbulb. Since a relatively long time passes after the shutter release button has been depressed before the flashbulb ignites, it is so designed that the shutter opening is delayed until the flashbulb ignites. When a strobe is used instead of a flashbulb in such a way that a trigger circuit is closed by the striker, there exists an undesirable feature in that the strobe is flashed before the shutter is opened, because the response of the electrically actuated strobe is much faster than that of the mechanically triggered flashbulb.
The striker mechanisms for triggering the mechanically triggered flashbulbs may be divided into two types. That is, in the first type or pushing-up type the striker is pushed up substantially at the same speed with which the shutter release button is depressed, and the shutter is opened a predetermined time after the release button is depressed. In the second type or projecting type, the striker almost instantaneously projects under the force of a spring. It is clear that the speed of the pushing-up type striker is considerably slower than that of the projecting type striker. In the case of cameras using the pushing-up type striker mechanism in which the stroke of the striker is designed to be, for instance, 7 mm and the shutter is designed to be opened when the striker is pushed up, for instance, 4 mm, it very frequently occurs that the shutter is opened when the striker is pushed up 5 or 6 mm depending upon the pressure applied to the release button. In other words, the shutter opening timing varies depending upon the pressure applied to the release button.